


No You Without Me

by FiveHundredAndThreeMages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, F/M, M/M, Mafia sort of, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveHundredAndThreeMages/pseuds/FiveHundredAndThreeMages
Summary: Eren didn't expect his world to be changed at the train station. He didn't think that bumping into the man with dark brown eyes and a terrifying expression on his face would send him into a life he never would have chosen for himself.But fate has an odd way of playing with people.At exactly 3:50 PM at the Ikebukuro train station, Eren Yeager's new life started...





	No You Without Me

"I'm going to be _late_!" 

Eren burst into the double doors of the train station, his green eyes wide and locked on the sights of the trains arriving and departing in the station. He didn't see the one he needed, and let out an angry sigh as he reached the turnstile. He'd missed it. 

"Stupid Mikasa..." Eren grumbled as he reached into his pocket to fish out his metro card. When his hand came up empty, he cursed and tried again. Nothing. He shoved his hand into the other pocket and smiled triumphantly when he felt the palm of his hand land on top of the edge of the card. Thankfully it wasn't sharp - with the state he was in, he probably would have cut his hand. 

Running the card over the sensor, he advanced forward.

Probably a little _too_ quickly, as the turnstile remained locked for another second before it gave way, meaning Eren doubled over and nearly did a somersault over the bar. _All without any training or gymnastics_ , he thought after righting himself. _Ouch_.

His face was flushed, and his stomach hurt from running it into the bar. And he had missed the train. Thankfully, the trains stopped here more than once. Hopefully, he just got onto the right one. He didn't want to land in Kyoto again.

Not that he had anything against Kyoto, he just didn't live there. 

Walking up to the train stop, Eren took a glance around the station, calculating how much time he had until the train returned to the station. If his math was right, it meant...

"About an hour. Damn. I'm going to be la-"

Eren didn't get a chance to finish his sentence; a man carrying a briefcase barreled past him, clipping his shin with the case and knocking him over. He hit the ground, wincing as his elbow connected with the hard tile floor. He lay, crumpled, for a few more seconds before he rolled over to come face to face with whoever was in such a hurry that they couldn't even have managed a simple 'excuse me.'

A hand gripped the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. 


End file.
